The objectives of the proposed NINDS Stroke Clinical Trials Network (NSTN) are to harness multidisciplinary stroke expertise to collaboratively and efficiently design and execute stroke clinical trials in all phases. We will bring a fully integratd clinical trial network approach to stroke more broadly and cohesively as a Regional Coordinating Center (RCC) of the NSTN. Our goals are to (1) efficiently implement trials, recruit and retain participants, and optimize data quality as an RCC, (2) actively participate in the NSTN as experienced scientists, clinicians, trialists, and coordinators, and (3) successfully train the next generation of stroke clinical trialists. We will achieve these goals by bringing experienced leadership, access to a diverse patient population, an established research infrastructure, and a supportive administration. Our institution has shown their commitment to the NSTN by agreeing to use a standardized Master Trial Agreement, employ a centralized IRB review, and provide additional institutional funds to support the RCC trainee. We propose to be a key partner in the NSTN working to bring the most clinically impactful stroke therapies to our patients through high-quality stroke trials.